


Apple Number One

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [131]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: The kids gets some fuzzy Halloween socks and eat caramel apples





	Apple Number One

After shopping with Bessie, the kids enjoyed an afternoon of zooming around the hardwood floors of Stingy’s house wearing their new socks. 

“Watch this!” Stephanie called. She ran forward in her pink skeleton socks and did a twirl to the other side of the room. She ended in a bow. Ziggy, in his candy socks, clapped and cheered. 

Trixie took a running start in black witch hat socks before crashing to her knees and sliding forward with her arms up. When she stood up she gave Pixel, who was wearing ghost socks, a double hive five. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Stingy shuffled over in his green zombie socks and called, “Who is it?”

“It’s me!”

“Me who?”

“It’s Robbie Rotten now open the door!”

The other kids looked up. “Robbie  _Rotten_?!”

There was a sigh. “Just let me in, okay? Sportadork sent me.”

Reluctantly, Stingy opened the door. Robbie stood on the mat holding a shopping bag. He looked down at his feet. “Why?” Stingy asked, crossing his arms.

“I... he...” Robbie coughed. “He said you all were making caramel apples today and I told him I was number one at making them so he... he said I should come over.” 

Stephanie, seeing how nervous Robbie was, stepped forward. “We’d love to have you help us.”

“It’s  _my_ house!” Stingy interjected. “ _I_  have to invite him in!” He aimed a scrutinizing look up at Robbie. “What’s in the bag?”

Robbie almost dropped the bag in his haste to show them. “I wasn’t sure what kind you were going to make so I brought a few different things—”

“Different kinds?!” Ziggy yelled, pushing his way forward. “You mean you can do more than just cover them in caramel?”

“You— You were just going to make plain, _basic_ , caramel apples?!” Alarmed, Robbie pushed past Stingy and stomped toward the kitchen. “You’re lucky I showed up! You brats have a lot to learn!”

“I didn’t say you could come in!” Stingy called after him. 

“I’ll let you pick the first topping!”

Stingy shut the door. “Out of my way!” He warned everyone else. Then he slid through the living room and into the kitchen. The other kids raced after him and watched Robbie pull all kinds of things out of his shopping bag: white chocolate chips, nuts, sprinkles, different brands of cereal, small candies, and so much more.

“Alright,” Robbie began, pulled an apron out of nowhere and tying it on. “Watch the  _master_ at work.”

No one noticed a mustached face grinning in the kitchen window. They were all too busy paying close attention to Robbie Rotten at the stove beside a pile of apples.   


End file.
